j'aimerais tellement
by puce-di-love
Summary: quand Harry va mal... Qui va l'aider à remonter la pente? Songfic


_**Petit songfic tout mignon :p **_

_**Je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fautes mais j'ai un problème avec l'orthographe et la conjugaison :p**_

_**Et puis ben bonne lecture.**_

_**J'aimerais tellement… **_

_Ce n'est qu'une larme_

_Juste un reste du passé_

_Dont je m'éloigne_

_Qui ne cessent de me hanter_

Cela fait trois mois que je ne sors plus, que je pleure tous les jours et que je fais des cauchemars. Notre relation a duré deux ans pendant lesquelles je ne lui ai jamais donné la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai ou plutôt que j'avais, ma virginité. Alors, vu qu'il ne voulait plus attendre, il me l'a prit de force. Il m'a fallu plus d'une semaine pour m'en rendre compte. J'ai tout abandonné, mon emploi, mes amis, ma vie…

_Mais ce n'est qu'une lame_

_Qui entaille mes pensées_

_Je retrouve mon âme_

_Ton regard me donne envie d'avancer_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui c'est passé. J'essaye de recommencer. Cela fait quatre mois maintenant. J'ai renoué contact avec mes anciens amis sans leur expliquer pourquoi je l'ai avais abandonné. J'ai retrouvé un emploi en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mes cours sont passionnants, les élèves sont sympas et je suis même lier d'amitié avec Severus Snape. C'est un peu grâce à lui que je remonte la pente.

_Laisse-moi l'oublier_

_Laisse-moi l'effacer_

_Pour mieux tout te donner_

Cela fait trois mois que je suis professeur. Severus m'a annoncé qu'il m'aime et qu'il m'a toujours aimé. Je n'ai pas trouvé les mots, même si cela fait plus de dix mois que je me suis fait violer, je n'arrive plus à ressentir à nouveau quelque chose même si je sens au plus profond de moi qu'une petite envie est entrain de naître, je ne peux pas. Bien sûr je sais que cela le blesse alors je fais tout pour oublier et profiter que lui m'aime vraiment.

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots, no_

_J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur_

_Mais ces mots sonnent faux, oh oh_

_Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois_

_Baby, pardonne-moi si je fais un faux pas_

_Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots_

Ce soir c'est le bal pour noël, je sais que Dumbledore à prévue quelque chose de somptueux pour cette année. Severus m'a demandé d'être son cavalier et j'ai accepté même si cela me fait un peur. Je m'habille convenablement, je mets un costume noir et une robe de sorcier verte émeraude qui fait ressortir mes yeux. Un bruit sur ma porte me signale que Severus vient d'arriver. Il me regarde me sourit et me prend la main pour aller jusqu'à la grande salle.

_J'ai peur de cette flamme_

_Qui avant toi m'as brulée _

_Tes yeux me désarment_

_Je n'ose plus les affronter_

Le repas est terminé et Dumbledore est transformé la grande salle en piste de danse. Tu me regarde et m'invite à danser. Je n'ai pas trop envie car je suis un piètre danseur mais bon j'accepte quand même. Le temps que l'on descende de l'estrade réservé aux professeurs la valse était fini et s'était transformé en slow. Je pris donc place dans tes bras, tes mains sur mes hanches et les miennes dans ton cou. On suivit le rythme et nos yeux restèrent accrocher pendant toute la danse. A la fin je pris peur en voyant l'intensité de ton regard et je m'enfuis me réfugier dans mes appartements.

_Mes rêves se fanent _

_Seul le temps pourra m'aider_

_Mais quand tu t'éloignes_

_J'ai finalement envie de te voir rester._

Il est venu me rejoindre dans chez moi. Et je lui ai expliqué, tout, comment je l'ai aimé pendant deux ans, comment il m'avait ce que j'avais toujours préservé et comment j'ai fini par remonter la pente grâce à toi. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne lui en avais pas parlé avant et il est partit en colère en claquant la porte de chez moi. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que j'ai compris qu'il est important pour moi d'avoir Severus prés de moi tout le temps et comment finalement j'ai compris que même qi je n'arriver pas un mettre un nom dessus je ressentais quelque chose pour cet homme.

_Tu sais me parler_

_Tu sais m'écouter_

_Baby please let me_

_Laisse-moi juste me retrouver_

Maintenant que j'ai compris ça, je cours vers chez Severus et le trouve avachi dans son fauteuil les yeux remplient de larmes. Je m'approche doucement et pose ma main sur sa joue. Son mon contact, il relève la tête et me sourit timidement, il ressemble à un enfant prit en faute. Je lui retourne son sourire et lui explique ce que je ressens. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse le front en me disant qu'il me laisserait le temps nécessaire pour me reconstruire et qu'il m'aiderait à faire ma nouvelle vie. Alors je lui réponds que c'est avec lui que je refaire ma vie et il me sourit de nouveau avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots, no_

_J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur_

_Mais ces mots sonnent faux, ohoh_

_Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois_

_Baby, pardonne-moi si je fais un faux pas_

_Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots, no_

_J'aimerais tellement donner autant que toi_

_Je trouverais les mots que tu attends pour toi_

_Je te demande_

_Je te demande juste du temps_

Cela fait trois mois que je suis avec Severus, et on file le parfait amour, rien ne pourras nous empêcher de nous aimer. Je me sens bien avec lui, je ne ressens presque plus le poids qui me serrait le cœur. Mes amis l'ont accepté non sans rechigner mais l'ont accepté quand même. Il n'ya a qu'une chose qui embête mon amour même si il ne le dit pas. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit les trois mots les plus importants mais j'ai encore besoin de temps et il le sait et ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il souffre au plus profond de lui.

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots, no_

_J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur _

_Mais ces mots sonnent faux, ohoh_

_Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois_

_Baby, pardonne-moi si je fais un faux pas_

_Tu sais j'aimerais te dire ce que veut mon cœur _

_Et je trouvais les mots_

« Je t'aime Severus Snape-Potter.

- Moi aussi Harry Potter-Snape »

Et oui Severus et moi on c'est marié, ce fut d'ailleurs un magnifique mariage. Nous nous mariés à dans le parc de Poudlard. Mon amour était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier blanche et argenté et moi j'étais habillé d'une robe de sorcier beige et doré qui ne caché le petit renflement situé au niveau de mon ventre. Et oui, je suis enceinte de l'enfant de Severus, Drago « le violeur » est en prison, tout le monde sait ce que j'ai enduré. Mais je suis heureux.

Épilogue

Severus et Harry eurent une petite fille qu'ils prénommèrent Eliah et des jumeaux Rémy et Silvio. Et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur jour.

_**The end**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus **_

_**By by**_

_**Puce-di-love **_


End file.
